Dawn Paw
HOLD IT! ''' '''This article belongs to RadSara Please do not edit this without her permission! Dawn Paw is a female pegasus pony. She resides in cloudsdale in a fairly big cloud house on the edge of town, she enjoys taking care of dogs and other canines. She owns two pets, a German Shepherd named Rex and a white barn owl named Nebula . About 'History' Dawn was born in Italy, in Rome to be exact. She had lived there for the first six years of her life but her parents were having a tough time financially so they decided to move to Cloudsdale. Dawn was quite upset about the move but kept in close contact with her friends. Every year, for the summer holiday her parents would send her back to Italy to meet up with her old friend Water Shine. Eventually her parents enrolled her to Summer Flight Camp, she had passing grades and all and enjoyed flying but she always preferred to be with her fellow animal friends on the ground. Her Mother and Father both disapproved at the idea of Dawn having a pet in the house, even though Dawn had begged several times. Once she got older and moved into a large Cloud house and adopted a German Shepherd who she named Rex. To this day her job is to take her of dogs. 'Personality' Dawn has always been the quiet one, she would prefer to be alone or be with her animals instead of mingling with the other ponies. She enjoys keeping herself to herself, so she always waits for somepony to approach her instead of the opposite. She may be a bit shy at first but once you get to know her she can be funny and entertaining. As much as she enjoys the company of others she prefers to be with her animal friends and will sometimes deny invitations to events to hang out with her animal friends. Once Dawn gets out of her comfort bubble she can be quite funny and entertaining. 'Appearance' Dawn was born with a light beige coat and a long curly brown mane. She was also gifted with big brown eyes which are covered by black Rayban glasses due to her poor eyesight. Hobbies Cosplaying Dawn loves to cosplay, when she does cosplay she doesn't feel like herself. She begins to think and act like the character she is cosplaying as. She partly loves it because she enjoys acting. Reading Dawn always has her head in the clouds and her nose stuck in books, she adores to read. She mostly reads fiction novels of adventure and maybe romance. She can sometimes get carried away and may lose track of time when she reads and she often stays up late to read one more chapter. Friends Fluttershy Fluttershy met Dawn Paw in Northen Equestria while she was on a trip to study the Breezies. They became friends righta way since they both shared a great love for animals, they often meet up to have tea parties or just to talk to each other. Blitz Lightning (This OC belongs to mr-blitz ) Blitz and Dawn have been friends ever since they met, almost always they end up having crazy adventures where they have to save Equestria from some meanie pants who wants to take over the world. When they are not saving the world they have a pretty good time just chatting about their lives and other things. (Will add more soon!) Category:Pony Category:Pegasus